Winx Club - Episode 613
The Fairy Godmother is the thirteenth episode of the sixth season of Winx Club. Synopsis Recovering from the vampire debacle previously, the Winx finally get to kick back and relax a bit at and Vanessa.]]Bloom's home. While Mike, Vanessa, and the Pixies set the table, Bloom and the Winx were in the kitchen making homemade pizza, with messy results. A delicious pizza lunch has been served to the house occupants, and it becomes a celebration of Bloom's return to the group. At Cloud Tower, Selina talks with Acheron in the Legendarium, who emphasizes what her real goal is supposed to be, and she reassures him that she needs to gather more power from all the schools the Trix had been taking over. She quickly closes the book when Stormy comes in, telling her to report to Griffin's office. Icy and Darcy are there viewing the Winx's action through the viewing orb. While the Trix mock the girls' joyous ocassion, Selina started recalling a bit about her times spent with Bloom. Back at Bloom's house, the Winx were prepared to head off to the Forest of Flowers in hopes of meeting Eldora. They leave the Pixies behind as they had partied themselves to sleep. Later, they arrive at the Forest of Flowers, where they follow a butterfly that seemed to lead them somewhere. The girls soon find themselves in a flowery meadow filled with the Lenusha, which then blow upward and fly as if they were .]]alive. They lead the Winx to an enclosed meadow, leading right to the house of Eldora as seen in Bloom's childhood drawing. They immediately run down the pathway to the house, stopping to fish Stella out of the stream she fell in. An elderly woman comes out to water her flowers. She turns out to be Eldora and Bloom goes to meet up with her. Eldora was surprised to see Bloom again after all these years and invites her and the girls into her home. Eldora offers the girls some tea, which they immediately wretch at the smell. Stella quickly distracts Eldora by turning her attention away. As she was distracted, the girls quickly dump their teas into the bonsai plant, causing it to grow several sizes. The events were being spied on by the Trix. Selina becomes cautious as she and Eldora have a history together and couldn't risk the Trix finding out that fact, so she secretly disables the viewing orb, making the Trix believe that Eldora's cottage had magical security to block out spying. This annoys the Trix, so they decide to go there personally. Before leaving, Icy instructs Selina to summon suitable monsters to attack the place. At Eldora's cottage, Bloom inquires about Selina. Eldora was saddened at the name as she remembered it all too well. Things have drastically changed from the time she and Bloom were together. It flashbacks to when Bloom and Selina were six years old, and a much younger Eldora caught sight of them. She had .]]sensed magical potential in both of them, and thought Selina could benefit from her guidance. Fast forward to preteen Selina where Eldora took her under her wing to instruct Selina on magic. The Winx were surprised that Selina was training to be a Fairy, then asked what happened that caused her to become a witch. Eldora then explains that she was once the keeper of the Alexandria Library in Egypt, where she came across the Legendarium. She brought Selina with her for an . ]]expedition to the library where Eldora reads a passage from the Legendarium. They were shocked at the display of power when a Hawk Spirit materialized. In defense, Eldora turned it into a pig and Selina sent it back into the book. From there on, Eldora traveled the world seeking a way to seal the Legendarium forever before its powers laid waste to the world. That was when things took a turn for the worse. The Legendarium was taken to Eldora's cottage to make sure it would not get accidentally found. Selina then hears a voice in her head, Acheron, who tempts her with the promise of gaining great power of the Legendarium if she agrees to work under him. Acheron then gives a bit of power to Selina, dubbing her the Witch of Snakes. Eldora comes in and tells Selina not to read from the Legendarium and warns of Acheron as the sorceror who created the book and wound up trapped in its pages. One night, Selina made her decision and pledged her loyalty to Acheron. She stole the Legendarium and fled the Forest of Flowers. .]] Eldora fears that Selina is trying to free Acheron all this time. Aisha gives her input on this new information that she's sure not even the Trix knows about this of Selina. Eldora agrees, saying the Trix have absolutely no idea that they are the ones being used rather than the other way around. Bloom then asks Eldora if she knew of any way of sealing the Legendarium. Before she could answer, the Trix arrive and attack. The Winx come out and prepare to fight. Despite the Trix's taunting, the .]]Winx proceed to curb-stomp them. At that time, Selina summons the Ectoplasm Specters into the Forest of Flowers. The Winx try to fight them off, but the specters were intangible, making their attacks useless. They were nearly overwhelmed by the specter's near-immortality, then Eldora comes out and uses her powers she was able to summon forth counter-myths to the Legendarium. She calls upon the spirits of the Lenusha which eliminate the specters. Seeing them defeated, the Trix turned tail and ran. Now the battle done, Bloom resumes her earlier question about sealing the Legendarium. Eldora will resume at another location since the Trix know where her home is now, so she spells it away for safe keeping. She suggest they go find an oak tree to settle in, and Bloom quickly suggest they just go to her place. Major Events *The Winx arrive in the Forest of Flowers. *The Winx meet Eldora. *Eldora tells the Winx about Selina's past; and Acheron. *Selina summons the Ectoplasm Specters to attack the Winx. *Eldora invoked the Lenusia's magic and defeated the Ectoplasm Specters. Debuts *Eldora (Physical) *Ectoplasm Specters *Hawk Spirit Characters *Winx Club **Bloom **Stella **Flora **Tecna **Musa **Aisha *Trix **Icy **Darcy **Stormy *Selina *Pixies **Lockette **Amore **Chatta **Cherie **Caramel **Piff *Eldora *Vanessa *Mike *Acheron *Ectoplasm Specters Script *Nickelodeon Trivia *This is the first episode which there are three legends are told. *This episode aired in the US as part of the online magic marathon. *In the Nickelodeon clip for The Fairy Godmother, the title is Pizza Party. Mistakes Coming soon... Voice Cast Rai Italian *Letizia Ciampa as Bloom *Perla Liberatori as Stella *llaria Latini as Flora & Cherie *Domitilla D'Amico as Tecna *Gemma Donati as Musa *Laura Lenghi as Aisha & Lockette *Tatiana Dessi as Icy *Valeria Vidali as Stormy *Federica De Bortoli as Darcy *Eleonora Reti as Selina *Raffaella Castelli as Caramel *Unknown as Chatta *Francesca Rinaldi as Amore *Gaia Bolognesi as Piff *Unknown as Eldora *Babara De Bortoli as Vanessa *Roberto Certomà as Mike *Marco Bassetti as Acheron Nickelodeon *Molly Quinn as Bloom and Lockette *Amy Gross as Stella and Caramel *Alejandra Reynoso as Flora and Chatta *Morgan Decker as Tecna and Amore *Romi Dames as Musa and Cherie *Keke Palmer as Aisha and Piff *Larisa Oleynik as Icy *Jennifer Cody as Darcy *Kimberly Brooks as Stormy *Jessica Di Cicco as Selina *April Stewart as Eldora and Vanessa *James Patrick Stewart as Mike *Sam Riegel as Acheron Quotes Coming soon... Videos Italian Nickelodeon Category:Winx Club Category:Season 6 Category:Nickelodeon Category:Episodes Category:Season 6 episodes